


of words and lips

by theatricrelease



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricrelease/pseuds/theatricrelease
Summary: Caeldori loves her boyfriend. She loves his eloquent speech and intelligence. Mostly she loves how flustered he gets.





	of words and lips

Caeldori loves her boyfriend for a number of reasons. She loves his smile, which is a rare, but beautiful treat. He’s a diligent, hard worker who isn’t ever satisfied with “Okay.” As a result, he constantly goes above and beyond for her. He’s also very smart, and she loves having someone who can keep up with her in conversation. But mostly, she loves how flustered he gets when she does certain things.  


Kissing namely. A kiss on the lips is no problem for the young samurai. But if Caeldori’s lips ever venture to his ears or neck the young man freezes and becomes easy to dominate. Caeldori has no qualms about employing this tactic during sex. Make no mistake, Hisame has no trouble taking charge but whenever Caeldori wants control, she moves her lips to his neck and starts kissing and sucking relentlessly. What she does with this control is unspeakable.  


Dirty talk is another one of his weaknesses. As eloquent and well spoken as Hisame is, hearing Caeldori talk dirty is enough to reduce the samurai into a blushing, stuttering mess. Her favorite line is, “Saddle up, love. Tonight, I’m riding you like my pegasus.” At first, what would make the young man clam up was the uncertainty of whether or not Caeldori would make good on her threats. When she invited him to her quarters that night, she demonstrated just how serious she was on her threats. Now Hisame knows that if she said she was going to ride him he knew it was not just her trying to rile him up. He knew it was a promise.  


That isn’t to say Caeldori has no weaknesses. Her main bane is when Hisame praises her. That’s right. She can be all tease and dirty talk but whenever the young swordsman gets out a compliment, the young sky knight is a flushed mess. He often calls her perfect, causing her to flush, smile, and look down. It makes her happy to hear him compliment her. It is very reassuring. Perfection is what she strives for. Hearing Hisame’s reassurances was very comforting. And Caeldori loved the comfort he gave.  


Another weakness is kissing. But not the hot, heavy kisses. The contrary, in fact. It’s the slow, tender, and sweet kisses. The ones that she firmly believes she can not live without. She loves them because they make her feel like she is truly wanted. It makes her feel needed. The result is always her laughing with a blush and a soft smile that always followed.  


Hisame loves his girlfriend very much for a number of reason. She is the prettiest girl he has ever seen. She works to make herself perfect. She is fierce in combat too, a trait that has saved him many times. He also loves how smart she is. But most of all, Hisame loves that while she has the tendency to dominate, she melts into the praise and love she so rightfully deserves.


End file.
